


We Were Liars

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：王俊凯×易烊千玺分级：G设定：白天写字楼总裁晚上街边贴膜大师凯×白天校园学霸富二代晚上路边煎饼摊师傅北漂半工半读千警告：两个傻子谈恋爱的故事





	We Were Liars

01.

 

“你好，这是我的位置。”

 

王俊凯刚将小桌子支起来准备开灯坐定时，旁边突然响起了一个清冷谦和的声音。他抬头一看，是个推煎饼车的漂亮小哥。

 

虽然描述一个男孩用“漂亮”这词略显阴柔，但此时的王俊凯根本来不及深思熟虑，眼前飞速刷过的弹幕全是“漂亮”、“真他妈漂亮”、“可爱想日”。

 

“你好？”来人见他没有反应，不由轻轻蹙眉又唤了声。

 

“啊啊哦，不好意思，第一天来没什么经验。我这就走。”王俊凯说着，飞快将桌子上的东西重新归置到包里，准备扛起桌子另寻个好去处。

 

“第一天来啊。”易烊千玺歪了歪脑袋，似乎不忍这个好看的贴膜小哥重新踏上寻找营业好去处的艰难旅途，于是说道，“不然你还是在我这儿吧。稍微往右边去点就行，占不了我多少地。我这儿是后面店铺的延伸，已经和城管打过招呼了，不用逃。”他指了指，“就是后面这家。”

 

王俊凯顺着方向望去，背后东北炒菜馆鲜艳的霓虹灯在黑夜里特别抢眼，莫名增添了几分安全感。他重新看了看易烊千玺，久经商业战场多时的王总并未从对方眼里窥得一丝算计，顺势点了点头，将小桌子又往边上挪了挪，安心当起了易烊千玺的邻居。

 

易烊千玺将摊车架好，此时已经有人寻上来攀聊等着煎饼吃了。

 

“易总！老样子！”

 

这条街的顾客大多是附近大学城的学生，一晚上的人流量十分可观。不到一会儿，易烊千玺的煎饼摊边上就围满了人。熟客很多，被这热闹景象吸引的新客也不少。

 

“排队排队一个个！”易烊千玺忙得焦头烂额，豆大的汗珠早就挂在了脸上。这时候的北京也不算太热，摘下挡脸的口罩帽子什么的就会好些，偏偏他全副武装，该有的卫生措施一样不缺，有心堵死KY的嘴。然而因为只接受支付宝付款，每每顾客支付完就会听到一个羞耻的到账提醒，害得他的耳朵比被热气熏的脸还要红。

 

王俊凯的贴膜摊至今仍未开张，他也不介意，饶有兴致地坐在板凳上看着易烊千玺来回忙活。

 

“嗨易烊千玺，我要个你们摊位最贵的煎饼。”

 

终于有人喊了易烊千玺的大名。王俊凯听后松了口气，原本他听着来人的叫唤，好不容易拼凑出一个“易千玺”的名字，心里纳闷怎么喊都有些奇怪，易烊千玺这名字喊起来就舒服很多，抑扬顿挫非常带劲，不过还是易易比较好听。

 

他正在心里疯狂小剧场，奈何有人上来询问贴膜事宜，只好略收了收自己早就游走在易烊千玺身上的思绪，重新投入到热爱的贴膜事业中。

 

王俊凯萌发当街摆摊贴膜的想法并不是偶然。

 

事实上他这个年龄层的总裁们总有一些说不出道不明的怪癖，就像娱乐公司的赵总喜欢收藏宅男手办，生物制药公司的沈总喜欢维修各个年代的收音机，广告公司的刘总喜欢氪金各种收集游戏比如奇迹暖暖……而王俊凯的爱好比较接地气，他喜欢贴膜。

 

他的贴膜技术相当好，小时候就寻思着如何将这项技术发扬光大并以此谋生，但是还没等他钻研出一套门道来，就不得不回去继承家里公司，遗憾地和贴膜梦想分了手。

 

有句老话叫什么来着，要是实现不了梦想，便只能回去继承家业。

 

对不起这是有钱人的老话。

 

而且真正的有钱人可以现实和梦想同时拥有。所以，翅膀硬了的王俊凯就来Z大后街实现自己从小到大的梦想了。

 

清洁、除尘、贴膜、去泡一气呵成。王俊凯手速很快，不愧是母胎solo多年的手速。过来的客人跟同伴还没聊上几句那厢便好了，捧着自己仿佛焕然一新的手机有些惊讶。

 

“小哥你速度好快！”

 

王俊凯刚准备自豪地接受顾客的赞美，一听这话差点噎住，无奈地笑道：“哥们，不能夸男人快！”

 

男大学生嘻嘻哈哈地接了这个梗，爽快地付了钱便离开了。那头的易烊千玺往这儿瞄了一眼，没说话，继续接待自己络绎不绝的客人。

 

“好了，食材用完啦！明天见明天见。”易烊千玺看了眼转账记录，云淡风轻地忽视仍在排队的顾客发出阵阵哀嚎，毫不留情地宣布打烊了，还笑着说，“明天赶早。”

 

其他人倒也不含糊，都是熟人了知道易烊千玺这儿的食材都是当天新鲜准备，只少不多，眼下是真的没有东西了，便也不为难，玩笑似的抱怨了两声就走了。

 

易烊千玺专心致志地收拾起了煎饼车，将剩余的佐料装回带来的冷藏箱中，忽然发现别上有个人一直盯着自己瞧，忍不住问道：“我脸上沾上东西了？”

 

“没有没有。”王俊凯解释道，顺手从口袋里掏出了自己的手帕，“你出了好多汗呀，擦擦吧。”

 

易烊千玺一愣，都什么年代了怎么还有人随身带着手帕。他不想拂了新邻居的面子，伸手接过。帕子软软的手感不错，还带着一缕好闻的男香，但是对调香毫无研究的易烊千玺完全分辨不出这是男士香水还是SixGod亦或是护肤乳，不过看来这人是个讲究的精致青年没错了。他擦了擦脸上的汗，并没有立刻将手帕还回去：“我回去洗洗再还给你吧。”

 

王俊凯刚想说不用，这种手帕他家里有的是，然而脑海里忽然冒出个从未有过的念头生生制止了他，随即顺着易烊千玺的话头应了一声：“不着急，不着急。”

 

易烊千玺将摊车寄存回背后的东北炒菜馆，正准备回宿舍的时候发现王俊凯还在原地坐着，也不知道今晚开张了多少次，心中不免对这个小伙伴产生了些许同情。他上前拍了拍王俊凯的肩膀，随口问道：“没事的，只要牌子打响了，以后找你贴膜的人源源不断。刚刚不是有人说你挺快的嘛，而且你长得也不错，这也是一大优势。”

 

王俊凯已经无力解释自己其实“不快”，换了个话题问道：“你在这儿摆摊多久了？”

 

“我？”易烊千玺歪着头想了会儿，“两年了吧。”

 

“你是Z大的学生？”王俊凯多问了一句，“半工半读？”

 

“是呀。我不是本地人嘛，北上读书不好意思多花家里的钱，做个小生意养活自己啦。”易烊千玺毫不迟疑地点头，完全忘记了地产富二代的身份，整个人都沉浸在自己动手丰衣足食的自豪感中，今晚赚的钱够一个月的生活费了，呀比！

 

“这么辛苦啊。”王俊凯怜惜地看了他一眼，“摊车和租金很花钱吧？”

 

“还好。”易烊千玺编了个亦真亦假的话给王俊凯，“当年入学奖学金有一些，学生贷款也有一些。”

 

奖学金是真的，贷款却是出自从小到大的压岁钱小金库。

 

王俊凯心都要碎了，如此一个漂亮的小男孩，竟然沦落到北漂半工半读的境地，妈妈我好想包养他！

 

然而易烊千玺一看就是个有骨气的，不然也不会白天上课晚上出来摆摊，怕是不会轻易接受包养。

 

王俊凯遗憾地摇了摇头，这么高风亮节洁身自好的小漂亮真是不多见了，他必须要维护易易的尊严，明天就找人过来买煎饼，全部点满配！

 

“那你呢，也是学生吗？”易烊千玺问道，“你叫什么名字？”

 

王俊凯猛地反应过来：“啊，我不是。我叫王俊凯，是纺织厂的学徒，晚上来这儿赚点零花钱。”

 

“噢。”易烊千玺怜悯地看了他一眼，难怪有这么好料子的手帕，原来是个学历不高的可怜纺织小哥，这好皮相埋没在纺织厂真是委屈了。等我发达了一定回来娶你！

 

他暗自想着，安慰道：“没事，以后就在这片吧，我认识的人多，要是有人来找事直接报我名字易烊千玺！易哥照顾你。”

 

“谢谢易哥。”王俊凯笑眯眯地露出了两颗虎牙，差点晃晕了易烊千玺的心神。

 

“咳嗯，那我，回宿舍啦。你也早点回去。”易烊千玺几乎是逃般冲回了学校，唯恐王俊凯发现自己莫名其妙又红了脸。

 

“拜拜易哥。”王俊凯朝他挥了挥手，随后掏出手机打电话让司机来接，“……可以过来了。我走到大道上来，你别开进来，让别人看见了不好……”

 

 

 

 

 

02.

 

易烊千玺和王俊凯的交情突飞猛进还是在半月后。

 

他的手机进水了，不得已换上了远房表哥尹柯代言的华为Nova3。相比gay里gay气的蓝楹紫，千玺还是更喜欢热烈的相思红，对表哥非要塞给他蓝楹紫十分不解。

 

尹柯完全没有说话的机会，电话直接被表哥夫邬童接了去，素来不喜欢易烊千玺缠着尹柯说这说那的邬童理直气壮地道：“今年找人帮你算了一卦，说你的脱单幸运色是蓝楹紫！有了对象就别缠着我家柯柯了，就这样先挂了！”

 

易烊千玺：“……”

 

易烊千玺不是个喜欢大手大脚的人，虽然一直看不上手机的颜色，但自小节俭惯了，不想动用生活费买个新手机，只好先凑合着，等有机会再换新的。

 

这天下课比较早，易烊千玺早早去了学校后门那条街，在东北炒菜馆里点了个盖饭，巴望着等王俊凯来。

 

室友们三脸惊讶地看着向来精打细算从不多花一分冤枉钱的易烊千玺头一回没有自己上手贴膜，反而揣着新手机直奔学校后门，看样子是要找人帮忙了。

 

“能自己搞定的绝不让别人赚到钱！”易烊千玺曾如是说。

 

而此刻，他雀跃又期待的背影上写满了真香。

 

易烊千玺心不在焉地吃着饭，一只手在口袋里摩挲着新手机，愣是让手机屏幕沾上了不少指纹。直到千玺连饭带汤吃完后，王俊凯的身影才姗姗从边上冒出来。他腾得从位置上站起，大步走了出去，径直站在王俊凯还没摆放好小桌子前。

 

“嗨！”王俊凯险些被吓了一跳，内心嘀咕着今天怎么开张这么早，谁料抬头一看竟然是他的小千玺，“今天这么早就来准备了啊。”

 

“下课早。”易烊千玺清了清喉咙，“那什么，你能帮我贴个膜么？”说完便从口袋里掏出了那款布满指纹的新手机。

 

王俊凯眼前一亮，不经意地问了句：“我记得你之前不是用iPhone吗？”

 

“那个啊，洗衣服的时候忘拿出来，就进水了。”易烊千玺十分惋惜。

 

然而王俊凯比他还要痛心，好好的一个漂亮小男孩竟然要自己手洗衣服！这么冷的天，冻伤了该怎么好！

 

“新手机挺好看的，我喜欢这个颜色。”王俊凯问道，“你想换个普通钢化膜还是蓝光膜？”

 

“呃，都行？”易烊千玺在这方面并没有讲究，倒是突然看自己的新手机不那么别扭了。

 

“咱俩这么熟，给你换个蓝光的吧！”王俊凯大手一挥，在包里掏了半天终于掏出一张华为Nova3适用款，当着易烊千玺的面清洁起了满是指纹灰尘的屏幕。

 

易烊千玺蹲在他边上，撑着下巴观察王俊凯的动作。这人的手指生得好看，骨节分明清爽，视线略往上移便可见王俊凯细密的睫毛如蝶翼般扑闪，衬得整张脸精致又无害，看久了莫名让人有些口干舌燥。他赶紧别过脸去，装作若无其事地回餐馆将自己的摊车推了出来，架在王俊凯边上。

 

“好了！”王俊凯满意地将手机举起来，让易烊千玺看上面对边整齐的崭新贴膜，他敢发誓自己从没贴过这么完美的一张保护膜了。

 

易烊千玺在心里疯狂咆哮“你怎么贴这么快”，面上却微笑着道谢接过，心满意足地又摸了摸，这才放进口袋里。

 

“给你多少钱？微信怎么样？”他不动声色地问道。

 

“没多少钱，别给了……”王俊凯脱口而出，猛地发现易烊千玺眼底隐隐地失望，旋即反应过来，掏出手机二维码页面，“加我好友，你看着给吧。”

 

易烊千玺心愿得逞，美滋滋地加了微信好友，按捺住转账520的念头，直接包了个200块的红包。

 

纺织小哥打工不易，必要时刻必须疼惜。

 

出乎意料的是王俊凯并没有点开，他的目的已经达到了，钱什么的压根就不放在眼里——有钱人的底气。

 

陆续有人过来眼巴巴地等煎饼了，易烊千玺没法继续和王俊凯聊天，只得全身心投入到又一天的赚钱事业当中。

 

今天来了不少眼生的面孔，看打扮也不太像是学生族，而且都是直接开门见山要求顶配套餐，还不到两小时，易烊千玺就将准备的食材卖完了。仍在排队的学生族纷纷哀嚎，没想到今天来了这么多生人，硬是抢走了他们心心念念已久的晚饭/夜宵。

 

易烊千玺坐在凳子上摘下口罩微微喘气，他万万没想到今晚会这么火爆，根本没停过。王俊凯心疼地又递出一块手帕给他擦汗。

 

“你……到底有多少手帕？”

 

王俊凯讪笑了一声：“还……挺多的。”

 

易烊千玺点了点头并未怀疑，他累得只想在一张柔软的沙发上北京瘫，奈何这小凳子连个椅背都没有，怎么坐都觉得吃力，不由撅了噘嘴，有些烦闷地往自己车上靠了靠。

 

“靠我身上吧。”王俊凯实在不忍心他的小男孩后背蹭上一点车身的灰尘，主动靠过去，示意易烊千玺可以倚在他背上。

 

易烊千玺愣了下，客套一番便恭敬不如从命地靠了上去，舒舒服服地在王俊凯的后背上动了动，喟叹一声：“爽。腰也不酸了，感觉分分钟能上二十楼。”

 

王俊凯老脸一红，心底那点旖旎的小心思早被易烊千玺这番话撺掇得不知道飞哪儿去了，浑身上下美滋滋的。这还是他和易烊千玺第一次两厢情愿的亲密接触，回想上次还是他递给千玺手帕，指腹不经意擦过易烊千玺骨感细长的指节，那光滑柔软的触感……王俊凯越发地心猿意马，恨不得立刻就将易烊千玺背回自己的住所，牵住他的手永远不让他人拐走。

 

“哎王俊凯。”易烊千玺喊他的时候带着一丝儿话音，听起来酥酥麻麻的，挠得人心痒痒。

 

“嗯？”

 

“你白天工作辛不辛苦啊？”小孩倚在他后背上问。

 

王俊凯回想了一下白天的遭遇，整个上午都在和讨厌的董事会成员打太极，散会后企划部又送上来屎一般的策划案，下午会见的客户满嘴废话，差点绊住他赶来贴膜的脚步……还是他的易易好啊，有啥说啥，说什么都好听。

 

“还行，习惯了……”王俊凯无限感慨要是没有易烊千玺他可能早就失去了对生活的梦想，“左不过就是那些烦心事。”

 

“你的上司会骂你吗？”

 

“上司？”王俊凯皱了皱眉头，整个公司他最大，除了他爹妈倒还真没人敢指着鼻子骂他，但为了营造一个合格的社畜形象，只得大致回忆了一下自家老爹催婚时吹胡子瞪眼的凶狠样，含蓄说道，“你也知道的，上了年纪的人经常控制不住自己的火气，我们年轻人只能忍受着……”

 

易烊千玺痛心疾首，决定加快推进自己的创业进程，不然等他功成名就，王俊凯早就被狠毒的工头折腾得没人样了。这么好看的一个贴膜小哥，怎么可以被残酷的资本工业摧残呢！

 

“咳，不谈这个了。你最近怎么样啊，学校是不是要期中考了？”王俊凯一直想避免这种过年走亲戚时的长辈发言，奈何还是没忍住。

 

“是呀。”易烊千玺轻松地说道，“都挺简单的，不难。”

 

没想到自己的小孩还是个学霸！

 

王俊凯骄傲地扬起嘴角，刚准备不吝夸奖，谁料易烊千玺忽然跳了起来，紧张地看了眼手机惨叫道：“我室友通知我说辅导员过来查寝，我先走了啊王俊凯！帮我把车推回去吧谢谢您！”

 

说罢又是风一般冲回了学校，留下他的宝贝摊车和王俊凯在原地两两相望无处话凄凉。

 

王俊凯无奈一笑，撸起袖管收拾易烊千玺还没整理好的桌面，慢悠悠地将车推了回去。

 

这傻小子，真是一点都不担心自己会把煎饼车偷走。

 

王俊凯坐在秘书开来的车后座上捂嘴偷笑，谁知这憋笑听起来特别阴森瘆人，吓得司机差点握不住方向盘，频频往后望去，露出疑惑又忐忑的神情。

 

“开你的车！”王俊凯重重咳了一声，试图挽回自己的总裁形象，然而下一秒又在司机看不见的角度露出虎牙，开始期待明晚的见面了。

 

 

 

 

 

03.

 

易烊千玺第六回逮着王俊凯贴膜的时候，王俊凯终于察觉出一些不对劲了。

 

自从上次帮千玺贴了个手机膜后，接下来每隔几天见面对方总能掏出各类数码产品要求帮忙，大到iPad、kindle，小到PSP、iWatch、甚至淘汰多时的MP3，都不知道这小孩是从哪儿收集来的。

 

“你说一个人三番五次找我帮忙贴膜到底是图什么呢？”王俊凯在自己办公室的落地窗前捧着热气腾腾的咖啡，疑惑地开口询问自己的秘书。

 

秘书小哥差点倒地，他还以为自己的老板今天沉思半晌是在琢磨接下来的商业计划，没想到……好吧，贴膜事业也是王总宏伟的商业帝国版图之一，理应享有和公司一样的地位。

 

“呃，这我不知道……”秘书刚说完，就见王俊凯一个眼刀甩过来，满是“你这个垃圾明天不用来上班了”的威胁，硬是绞尽脑汁地编了起来，“但是吧，经常找老板你贴膜，肯定就是为了吸引您的注意啊，而且术业有专攻，没准就是他认可老板您的实力，想吹捧您，让你感受贴膜事业带来的自豪感？”

 

王俊凯又继续沉吟了片刻，坐回自己的办公桌前示意秘书出去。

 

秘书小哥如获大赦般退了出去，关门前听到王俊凯说道：“这个月给你多发一倍奖金。”

 

秘书还没回过神来，门已经被顺手带上了，随即门内传来了踢踏的脚步声，像是有人穿着锃亮的皮鞋踩上了桌子兴奋起舞，根本顾不上窗帘没拉对面楼的人会看到。

 

 

 

“好了！”这天是王俊凯第七次给易烊千玺新拿来的iPad Mini贴膜，递到小孩手里正习惯性地等着被表扬。然而易烊千玺接过后只照例爱抚了一会儿，旋即抬头，有些犹豫地盯着他瞧。

 

“怎么了？”王俊凯被看得有些莫名。

 

“那个……王俊凯。”易烊千玺诚恳地建议道，“你要不要来我们学校的成人夜校班？”

 

美帝商学院名校硕士毕业的王俊凯总裁陷入了深深地思考。他到底做了什么，才让易烊千玺觉得他是个没学历的文盲？

 

“怎么突然这么说？”他慢吞吞地问道，听不出一丝情绪。

 

易烊千玺有些急了，担心自己刚刚的话不够委婉伤了王俊凯的心：“我不是那个意思，我是觉得你这么聪明，晚上这段时间没必要在这里摆摊嘛，可以很好地利用起来，没准我们以后可以当校友！”

 

王俊凯被说得一愣一愣的，内心竟然有些动摇了。

 

易烊千玺一鼓作气：“学费的事情你别担心！一学期1800块，你不够我可以借你！而且我问了招生办主任，主任说了，我们学校夜校班也是有奖学金的，你那么棒，得奖肯定稳的！”

 

“仿佛也……也行。”王俊凯被吹得有些头脑发胀，一时冲动答应了下来，随后就被易烊千玺拉着去了学校。

 

“哎易总，今天煎饼摊不开张了啊？”路上碰到认识的食客，见易烊千玺这个时间点了还往学校跑，纷纷有些迷惑。

 

“今天不开张了！明天也说不定，随缘，随缘！”易烊千玺朝人群挥了挥手。今天本就抱着说服王俊凯的目的来的，根本连食材都没准备，车也没推出来，大有不劝服王俊凯就不继续赚钱事业的架势。

 

授人以鱼不如授人以渔，他的贴膜小哥才不会心心念念吃软饭呢！易烊千玺如是想到。

 

王俊凯稀里糊涂地跟着易烊千玺在成人夜校班报了名，读的是会计专业。交报名费等着录入学生信息时，易烊千玺微微踮脚，和他咬起了耳朵：“以后上课我陪着你，你来我们学校上自习我也带着你，易哥继续照你。”

 

王俊凯一听，顿时笑得满脸猫纹，心头那点重回校园还要备考的惆怅顷刻间荡然无存：“谢谢易哥。”

 

结果就是Z大后街失去了一个大火的煎饼摊，Z大学生从此再没能吃到一份热腾腾的煎饼，顺带连一个贴膜摊都没保住。这一切来得太快，好像龙卷风，大家都不知道发生了什么，怎么两个摊主说不干就不干了呢？

 

然而比Z大学生更加懵逼的是王俊凯的秘书兼司机小马。他习惯在老板摆摊贴膜的同时到处闲逛，顺便在学生美食街上吃吃喝喝。这下老板每每到Z大都直奔图书馆或者教学楼，害得他也只能守在Z大校园里，吃着24小时便利店的关东煮蹲在车旁等老板放学，还要时刻提防自己停车的地方有校园野狗出没，会在轮胎上拉一泡屎。

 

小马表示非常痛苦，但是他不说。

 

 

 

王俊凯嫌弃地看着宛如智障教学的会计课本，忽然有些后悔答应了易烊千玺上夜校的建议。只不过这种嫌恶不到一秒钟，就在易烊千玺凑过来询问“哪儿不会”的温柔嗓音中消散了。

 

“这里不会。”王俊凯不动声色，懂也装不懂，成功收获好为人师的易老师一枚。

 

易烊千玺完全没发现王俊凯的这点小心机，在绝对的亲密范围内耐心教导王俊凯各类题目，还为了避免打扰图书馆其他人特意压低了嗓音，几乎就直接在对方耳畔说话，呼出的热气像一只顽皮的手，撩得王俊凯呼吸愈发浑重。

 

“懂了没？”易烊千玺小声问。

 

“懂了，懂了。”王俊凯想也没想就点头，然后更加心机地顺势点了下面一道，“这也有点不太明白。”

 

“噢噢，这题是这样的……”

 

他的易易真好啊，王俊凯陶醉。

 

声苏腰软易推倒，等他大学毕业了……该开个什么样的车过来接人呢？王俊凯又陷入了另一重烦恼中。

 

“对了王俊凯。”易烊千玺喊他。

 

“嗯嗯？”

 

“我下个星期不能陪你上课了。”易烊千玺歉疚地说，“我家……有点事喊我回去一趟，请了一礼拜的假。”

 

“啊，出了什么事啊？”王俊凯有些着急。

 

“没什么大事。”易烊千玺含糊地说道，“就是家里来人了，必须得回去见一见。”

 

妈蛋，总不能告诉王俊凯最近是家族惯例的商业聚会，用来结交各路巨贾拓展人脉的，这么肮脏的活动可不能让他被资本荼毒的贴膜小哥知道！

 

王俊凯经这么一提醒，猛地记起来自己下周正好也有个酒会要参加，还是家里强制要求去的。据说是帮忙相看了一个富二代，命令他滚回去相亲不然就将他发配到北欧出差三年才能回来。

 

他压根不想为这么无聊的相亲活动浪费和易烊千玺相处的时间，不过既然千玺下周也有事，回去一次也好，不然真的要三年才能回来……妈蛋，他怎么能忍受三年见不到他的易易！

 

“好的好的。”王俊凯格外乖巧，“你去吧，我下周自己上课就行。”

 

易烊千玺松了口气，然而到底是违背了当初在王俊凯面前立下的保证，于是更加卖力地向王俊凯答疑解惑，恰好中了王俊凯的下怀。

 

“还有哪题不会？”

 

“这题、这题、还有这题……”

 

 

 

 

 

04.

 

易烊千玺出现在酒会上的时候一脸不情不愿。

 

车到门口了家里人才跟他坦白，这次不光是和以后要打交道的合作伙伴碰面，还要相看家里人给准备的相亲对象，据说对方也是一个大公司的总裁，人是仪表堂堂非常标志，完美诠释什么叫做又帅又多金。

 

易烊千玺表示唾弃，在心里嘀咕不过就是快要奔三的傻有钱。哪里比得上他脚踏实地的贴膜小哥！

 

王俊凯也是这么想的，那个听起来就是个纨绔的傻逼富二代怎么能和他的宝贝小男孩易易相比！

 

于是傻有钱就在家中长辈的指引下和傻逼纨绔碰了面，双方大眼瞪小眼，场面一度十分尴尬。

 

“易、易烊千玺？”王俊凯费了好大的力气才挤出这四个字。

 

易烊千玺的脸色也没比他好看多少：“王、王俊凯？”

 

王、易两家人莫名其妙，王妈妈笑了一声：“哟，怎么两人都成结巴了？”

 

易妈妈掩嘴笑道：“孩子们刚见面一定有话聊，我们大人就不打搅了。”说罢两家人就亲亲热热地走远了。

 

王俊凯最先反应过来，一把拽住易烊千玺的手就往旁边休息室拖，直至将门关上了才松了口气，重新转过身上下打量易烊千玺。

 

清澈无垢的琥珀眼仁，脸颊上若影若现的梨涡，挺翘圆润的小屁股，是那个Z大后街卖煎饼的北漂学霸易烊千玺。

 

易烊千玺也在审视他。

 

嘴角似有若无的虎牙尖，骨感细长的手指，裆上那包鼓起来的不可言状，是那个摆摊贴膜的励志纺织工人王俊凯。

 

“你是那个傻有钱总裁？”

 

“你是那个纨绔富二代？”

 

两人异口同声，随即迅速反驳道。

 

“No！”

 

“不是！”

 

易烊千玺扶额：“老骗子。”

 

王俊凯正不知怎么解释自己的身份，心中忐忑毕竟自己编的谎话更加抓瞎，生怕下一秒易烊千玺就举起椅子把自己打一顿，然而听到易烊千玺这句话后突然一点也不慌了，蹭过去说道：“小撒谎精？半工半读还学生贷款？”

 

易烊千玺一听急了，噘嘴说道：“是你先骗我你是纺织厂工人的！我可没说我家里有钱，我本来就半工半读呀，白天读书晚上打工！贷款怎么啦，从我自己小金库里贷的，赚钱了还要补回去的！”

 

王俊凯最看不得他这张委屈脸，忙不迭地哄道：“我的错，都是我的错！”

 

“你说这人是不是有毛病啊，分分钟几千万上下还来Z大夜市摆摊。”易烊千玺忽然警惕地看向他，“你有什么阴谋？”

 

“没有阴谋我发誓！”王俊凯就差写血书证明自己清白了，但提及贴膜事业，却有一丝难以启齿，担心易烊千玺会嫌弃他不务正业甚至幼稚任性，“谁还没个副业，我的副业就是贴膜，易易，你懂的吧？”

 

他满怀期待地看向易烊千玺。

 

易烊千玺换位思考了一下自己，觉得王俊凯说得好像没错。虽然有着更快的赚钱渠道，但他还就喜欢摆摊做煎饼，那种人流熙攘的烟火气，绝对是冰冷滚动的数字无法带来的。特别是摊饼的时候，听着顾客有一句没一句的唠叨，慢慢拼凑一个人模糊的生活轮廓，仿佛自己也短短参与了对方的人生。

 

“我觉得摆摊贴膜挺有意思的，这可是个细致活，一点不仔细整张膜就毁了。”王俊凯还是不好意思地抓了抓头发，“我压力大的时候，就想贴个膜冷静一下。”

 

“噗。”易烊千玺笑出了声，这他妈都是什么怪癖。

 

“你别笑啊。”王俊凯说道，“不止我，今天来的赵总你见过了吧，他家有几面墙的手办；沈总最喜欢在二手市场淘坏了的收音机再把他们修好；刘总喜欢玩收集游戏最近在氪奇迹暖暖……大家都有个小爱好，没什么奇怪……的吧？”

 

“嗯嗯，没什么奇怪的。”易烊千玺继续忍笑。

 

王俊凯生无可恋，鬼使神差地低下头亲了亲易烊千玺的嘴唇。

 

易烊千玺吓了一跳，慌不择路地往后躲，结果被王俊凯老老实实地困在了臂弯里。

 

“你在图书馆的时候怎么想的？”王俊凯低声问。

 

“那会儿我才不知道要来相亲。”易烊千玺说道，“到门口我才知道爹妈给我安排了个相亲对象，本来想装肚子疼溜走的，结果还是被看穿了……你呢？你在图书馆怎么想的？”

 

“我啊？”王俊凯笑了起来，“我在想一个听起来就是纨绔富二代人设的家伙怎么可能比得上我的易易！今天只是过来走个过场，要不然就得被我老爹送到北欧出差三年才能回来了，这可不行，我一天都没法忍受见不到你，何况是三年。”

 

易烊千玺红了红耳朵，面上仍是平静如水：“哦。那现在呢？见过我这个纨绔富二代了，还想着那个摆摊做煎饼的北漂穷学生吗？”

 

“你猜？”王俊凯不动声色地伸出手搂住了他的后腰。

 

“我不猜。”易烊千玺冷漠，“爱几把说不说。”

 

“我说我说。”王俊凯按住他不让他走，“不管你是谁我都喜欢。咱俩可是一起在Z大后街创业拼搏的好伙伴，人品可靠值得信赖童叟无欺！”

 

“哼。”易烊千玺冷哼一声，勉强接受了这个说法。

 

“现在可以亲一下庆祝我们相亲成功了吗？”王俊凯试探地问道。

 

“不给！”易烊千玺忽然又挣扎了起来，然而就跟小孩闹着玩似的，动作幅度虽大但都没超出王俊凯的可控范围内。

 

王俊凯死死按住他，毫不留情地亲上去惩罚这个口是心非的小家伙。

 

 

 

王、易两家的父母还不知道这次的相亲活动取得了圆满成功，甚至还准备了PlanB。只等着Plan A失败了就让两家孩子桃园结义，当不成夫夫也要成兄弟，方便以后一起赚大钱，大不了下一代再继续定亲。谁料想当晚就得到了两个孩子同意结婚的好消息，激动地掏出黄历提前商量起了婚期。

 

“毕业前不领证。”易烊千玺相当无情地推开了凑上来索吻的未婚夫，“你没事别来学校里瞎晃，他们都认得你。”

 

“好好好。”王俊凯满口答应，心里却暗戳戳琢磨下回去学校该用什么样的打扮才能让易烊千玺认不出，“那给亲么？给抱么？给拉小手么？给上……”

 

易烊千玺超凶地瞪了他一眼。

 

王俊凯迅速换了话题：“要不你别摆摊了，我陪你去图书馆自习吧？那里舒服，我正好还有会计课要复习呢。”

 

“你还敢说！”易烊千玺继续瞪他，堂堂公司总裁学基础会计课还装得有模有样的，回想起来总感觉被占了不少便宜，“你自己去上课吧，我还有一堆忠实客户要接待呢！上回那些顶配大佬说好了每次都来的。”

 

“没事我让他们该干嘛干嘛去……”王俊凯脱口而出，猛地捂住嘴，忐忑不安地看向易烊千玺。

 

“王俊凯！”易烊千玺瞬间反应过来，扑上来就要打他。王俊凯一边跑一边求饶，不远处的父母们倒是看得格外欣慰。

 

 

 

后来，兢兢业业的纺织厂王工人成功在煎饼摊易总毕业前夕将人拐上了床，还逼着对方用哭哑了的嗓子一遍遍说“你一点也不快”。

 

再后来，易总没选择回家继承公司，反倒是开了个和王总同类型的，和自己的老公打擂台。每次谈判都出尽风头，员工见自己的老板气场十足，还以为他们两人易总在上。

 

 

 

王俊凯有一个小秘密，对易烊千玺撒了谎。他不是随意选的Z大后街，而是某次鬼使神差路过时看到了那个煎饼摊小老板，对他一见钟情。

 

易烊千玺也有个小秘密，对自己的员工撒了谎。谈合作出尽风头的下场就是回家被老公肏到哭着求饶。但这个秘密他死也不会说的。哼。

 

 

 

  

-FIN-

 

 

 

 

Faust 

2018/12/24

 


End file.
